


Last Resort

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Glass [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, Gen, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Wander gets hurt by one of Dominator's bots, Sylvia turns to their last resort.





	Last Resort

“Ahh,” Sylvia sighed happily, “the last resort.” She closed her eyes, crossed her ankles, and prepared for a short nap on the shore while Wander goofed off with the locals.

When she woke up it was to the smell of smoke and the sound of explosions. The sky was dark but the stars were blocked by towering columns of acrid smoke. The zbornak shot straight up and screamed the one word present in her mind: “WANDER!”

As if on cue, the small orange nomad came flying at her, flung by an explosion. Sylvia screamed his name again and dove to catch him. She missed and he slammed into a rocky outcrop, slumped, and laid perfectly still.

Everything froze. There was no sound except Sylvia’s heart and the mantra of  _ He’ll be fine, he’s always fine  _ that whispered weakly in her mind.

But she could tell he wasn’t fine. She could tell when she picked him up and he wasn’t smiling. She could tell when she said his name and he didn’t open his eyes and giggle. She could tell by the sick way his head lolled.

Where to take him? He needed medical attention badly. No hospitals anywhere. Where, where, where?

The Skullship! It was their only hope. Their last resort. With no time to waste, Sylvia blew an Orble around her and carefully ran with her fragile cargo for the enemies who might, for once, be their friends.


End file.
